Le Mystère de l'Epée
by DreamAngelLove
Summary: 7 adolescents. 1 prophétie. 1 seule issue possible. Les GBoys se retrouvent impliqués dans un périple dépassant leur entendement. Mais qui sont ces deux filles ? Quelle est la nature de l’Epée ?


Titre : Le Mystère de l'Epée

Idées : AngelLove & DreamAngel7

Rédaction : DreamAngel7

Base : Gundam Wing, malgré ce que ce prologue pourrait laisser croire…

Genre : Hm… Reprise de la série à notre façon, dirons-nous…

Note : Cette fic démarre dès la fin de l'épisode 8 « Pris pour cible » Tout le reste sera entièrement revisité.

**s-------s**

Le Mystère de l'Epée _Prologue_ Elle courait à toute vitesse entre les arbres. Elle voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre la maison et elle. Le soir était encore chaud, même dans la forêt, mais elle s'en fichait. Une seule chose importait. Courir. Loin. 

Peut-être s'occuperaient-ils plus d'elle après cela. Peut-être prendrait-elle enfin de l'importance à leurs yeux. Aux yeux de ceux qui n'en accordaient qu'à cette fille sans personnalité. Son père… Et sa belle-mère… Elle valait tout de même mieux que cette idiote, et elle allait se rappeler à leur souvenir.

**s---s**

Elle aussi courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait entre les troncs flous. Des larmes lui brouillaient la vue, et elle ne savait plus si elle faisait ce qu'elle devait faire, mais il était trop tard pour regretter et faire demi-tour. Sa course et la chaleur l'épuisaient mais elle continuait. Elle devait continuer, pour réparer ses erreurs.

Tout était toujours de sa faute, on le lui avait déjà dit. Elle ne faisait rien comme il fallait, cela aussi on le lui avait dit. Alors, forcément, si la fille de l'homme chez qui elle vivait s'était enfuie, c'était de sa faute à elle. Et il était de son devoir de la ramener.

**s---s**

Elle était essoufflée mais sa colère l'emportait sur le reste. Un appel désespéré la figea sur place. Elle tendit l'oreille et perçut d'autres cris. Elle serra les poings de rage. Non non non ! Ce n'était pas elle qu'elle voulait voir partir à sa recherche ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle vienne toujours tout gâcher ?

Elle regarda vivement autour d'elle, cherchant un endroit où elle pourrait se cacher. Mais elle se trouvait dans une vaste clairière et les arbres étaient loin. Et derrière elle, le sol se dérobait en une pente raide et dangereuse.

**s---s**

Elle était aveuglée par les larmes et avançait en somnambule, les mains devant elle, pour ne pas se cogner aux arbres. Désespérée, elle se mit à appeler la fugueuse, à la supplier de revenir, lui promettant de ne plus rien faire qui la mettrait en colère. Puis sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot.

Elle déboucha bientôt dans une clairière éclairée par le soleil couchant qui l'aveugla un instant. Elle ferma les yeux et en chassa les larmes d'un revers de manche mais, emportée par son élan, elle ne put stopper sa course.

**s---s**

La jeune fille trébucha sur une pierre saillante et percuta celle qu'elle cherchait. Elles dévalèrent la pente, à peine retenues par les cailloux qui leur écorchaient la peau et déchiraient leurs vêtements. Elles pouvaient à peine crier, le souffle coupé. Et les pierres auxquelles elles s'accrochaient se détachaient et roulaient avec elles.

Elles ressentirent la même douleur au bas de leur dos, aiguë, comme une multitude de piqûres. Elles ne surent si cela avait commencé au choc qui les avait projetées à terre ou si c'était dû aux éraflures qu'elles subissaient. Mais après de longues secondes de chute, la douleur leur fit voir un flash aveuglant de lumière et elles perdirent connaissance.

_Fin du prologue_

**s-------s**

Dreamy : Très court mais comme j'ai l'habitude de le dire, c'est jamais qu'un prologue…

Angie : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi !

Dreamy : Je promets que la taille des chapitres sera raisonnable, comme ça tout le monde sera content !

Duo : Et nous aussi !

Dreamy : Fais gaffe, avec l'habitude que j'ai, tu vas sûrement encore morfler mon gars, héhé

Angie : Si tu veux je demande la tronçonneuse à Trowa ! sourire sadique

Dreamy : Nan nan, je vais faire dans le subtil pour une fois. Après l'avoir tué violemment un nombre incalculable de fois dans ma première fic, j'ai envie de me la jouer psycho, yeah !

Heero : Je compatis…

_Reviews !_


End file.
